


【普羅米亞】Ten Thousand Hours(里加)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 里加 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 聽歌來的靈感，他們的戀愛日常吧…有私設
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	【普羅米亞】Ten Thousand Hours(里加)

**Author's Note:**

> 感覺有點沒表達出我要的感覺，不過希望食用愉快哦！
> 
> 另外建議搭配  
> Dan + Shay, Justin Bieber - 10,000 Hours 
> 
> 食用！謝謝！

01 First hour

「啊啊啊啊！下雨了！里歐快過來躲雨啊！」加洛拉著下雨還毫無反應的里歐到了路邊的屋簷底下。

「啊嚏！」里歐打了一個大大的噴嚏！

「抱歉！」里歐站著任由加洛從不知道哪裡變出來的毛巾擦頭髮「有點習慣之前雨水下來就會自己蒸發掉…啊嚏！」

「嘛！沒事！反正加洛大爺會記得拉你去躲雨還有幫你擦頭髮的！」加洛一邊笑一邊用毛巾揉亂里歐的頭髮。

「笨蛋！你太大力了！」

「大力才能擦的乾啊！」

「先擦好你自己吧！小心感冒了！」

「放心好啦！自從我成為救火隊員之後從來沒有感冒過！」

「因為笨蛋不會感冒嗎？！」

「喂喂！里歐！」

02 Second hours

「加洛，你之前沒喝過酒嗎？」里歐喝空了啤酒杯裡的酒液，叫了一杯調酒。

「胡說什麼！本大爺！嗝！最喜歡喝酒了！」舉著只空一半的啤酒杯，加洛臉紅通通的不停比劃，也不在乎酒液的噴濺。

「里歐別相信那個笨蛋！加洛就是乖寶寶，在隊裡就算慶功宴我們跟他說可以喝一點他也不喝。」雷米懶洋洋的半靠在伊格尼斯身上說。

「規矩是18歲才能喝酒，雖然我們都有通融，但是加洛自己說不喝！」露琪亞正在跟維尼分一包薯片，她不是很喜歡喝酒，酒精會麻痺她的大腦讓她沒辦法順利進行發明。

「「噗！」」里歐和艾娜同時噴出了一口酒，喝醉的加洛竟然蹲下來開始學青蛙跳了！

「里歐…哈哈哈哈！你帶加洛回去吧！不然不知道他等一下還要做什麼事出來！他是住你隔壁對吧？！」

「好…加洛！走了！」里歐招手叫了加洛過來，還好他還是記得里歐的。

等到里歐終於讓加洛乖乖上床睡覺已經是很晚的時候了，他看著加洛熟睡的側顏，輕輕的在他的臉上落下了一吻。

03 Third hours

「里歐你看起來很糟糕！」露琪亞咬著麵包經過了正在嘗試補眠的里歐身邊。

「嗯…最近一直失眠，好像沒什麼方法可以睡著…。」

「里歐睡不著嗎？！我推薦兩首歌給你聽！我睡前都要聽的！」

「加洛你不會是要推那兩首吧？！」

「沒錯！那可是本大爺最喜歡的歌了！」

「笨蛋！那兩首歌根本就是讓人燃起來而不是睡著！」

「燃完了就會想睡了！痛痛！露琪亞！」

「沒事露琪亞，我先聽聽看…。」

「給！」加洛遞給里歐一邊的耳機。

「我就說Inferno很好睡吧！」加洛輕聲用氣音跟露琪亞炫耀！

「嗨！嗨！你趕快把里歐放到沙發上睡！」

04 Fifth hours

「里歐你出差我好無聊啊！」

「加洛你想我了？」

「是…不不不！本大爺才不想你！本大爺只是想吃披薩沒人一起分！」

「我知道啦！交通安全講座明天結束就回來了！」

「里歐…」

「怎麼了？」

「我覺得有點想你…」

「嗯…我也是。」

05 Tenth hour

「加洛快來！」

「哇！里歐你買新的重機了？！超級帥的啊！！！」

「是大家合送你的！」

「欸！」加洛抓了抓頭髮「怎麼突然送我重機啊？！」

「你自己的生日都忘記了嗎？笨蛋！」

「嘿嘿！真是太好了里歐！」

「就說了是大家合送的啊！」

「可是是里歐幫我挑的這台吧！真的超級配的上本大爺的帥氣！」

06 The hundredth hours

「里歐你看！那邊的廢墟是我以前的家！」

「嗯…加洛你懷念以前的家嗎？」

「說不懷念肯定是假的，但是啊…」加洛轉頭望進里歐的紫色眼眸裡「但是我很喜歡現在這個跟里歐還有跟大家的家！」

「真是個笨蛋呢！」里歐伸手揉了揉加洛的頭頂。

「啊！里歐不要隨便碰本大爺的頭！會長不高的！」

「那正好！」里歐輕笑著說「這樣接吻就比較方便了…」

「里歐你剛才說了什麼？！」

「好話不說第二次。」

「啊！怎麼這樣啊！里歐！」

07 First thousand hours

「…所以里歐為什麼叫里歐啊？！」因為加洛撿了一隻小貓而不知道什麼時候開始的名字大會，艾娜問了沒有發言的里歐。

「其實里歐是我奶奶幫我取的名字…」里歐放下手裡的茶杯，想起了奶奶溫柔的樣子…。

「等等！所以快點先幫貓咪取名字啊啊啊！」加洛故意打斷了里歐的回憶。

「就叫古雷吧！」里歐戳了戳桌上小貓的腦袋，貓咪舔了舔他的手指。

「欸~咿！」露琪亞有些驚訝的望著說出這個名字的里歐。

「這隻黃色的蠢貓叫那個名字最合適了！而且加洛遲遲不定名字下來不就是想叫貓咪這個名字嗎？！」真是個細心的笨蛋！

「里歐！古雷才不蠢！」我確實很想叫牠古雷…

「看吧！這就叫上了！」我不介意…因為是你的貓…

09 Ten thousand hours

「加洛！」

「里歐！」

「我先說吧！」

「怎麼可以讓你搶先！」

「「加洛/里歐 跟我/本大爺交往吧！！！」」

「我同意了！啊啊啊！差點被搶先了！」

「笨蛋！這種事情需要爭嗎？！」

10 Rest of life

「…所以說啊！這次不能再讓里歐搶先…額」

「加洛！跟我結婚吧！」里歐舉著一束花和一枚戒指來到加洛面前。

「啊啊啊！怎麼又搶先了！但是！本大爺同意了！」

「你真是…」里歐笑著將花丟在地上，直接將加洛抵在牆上吻了上去…

I'm gonna love you, rest of my life.

-END-


End file.
